


Tiger Lily

by SassyandSweet



Series: White Rabbit [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyandSweet/pseuds/SassyandSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Lily grew up together, but drifted apart as they got older. When the world falls apart and they end up in the same group together, will they be able to rekindle that old flame and put each other back together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Screaming. That’s the first thing I heard. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but I knew that it had to be bad. I looked at my best friend, who had her arms wrapped around her little girl, and knew that we had to get out of this house and away from this town.

“Harley,” I said, turning to look at the dark haired girl “Take Annabelle upstairs and pack some clothes.”

“Why Lily? It would just be easier to stay here, lock the doors and wait for help like your brother said.” Harley replied.

“That was three days ago Har, people are eating people in the streets. We need to do what the broadcasts are saying and head to Atlanta.”

“How can we do that? Your brother…”

“My brother is dead for all we know,” I interrupted her. “The only thing we have to worry about right now is that little girl.”

Harley nodded and headed up the stairs with Annabelle right behind her. I shook my head and looked back out the window, just in time to see someone firing a gun at the dead. The man fired three or four rounds straight into his chest but it was having no effect. I shook my head, before making a split second decision, “Dammit Lilianna, one of these days you’re not gonna be a good person.” I muttered to myself as I threw open the door and ran toward the man. I grabbed the dead man and threw him to the ground before taking the guys gun and shooting it in the head.

“It’s gotta be the head.” I muttered more to myself than the guy standing next to me.

“Thanks, you just saved my life.” The man said, “You staying in the house?”

I nodded before shoving him toward the house and closing the door. “You touch anything and I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your brain.”

“Understood.” He said, he held his hand out, “Thanks again, I’m Jim.

I took his hand and shook it. “Lily. That’s Harley and Annabelle.” I said, nodding toward the pair coming down the stairs.

He nodded at them, before turning back to me. “So what are y’all planning on doing?”

“We’re gonna head to Atlanta. You in?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.” He said, nodding his head.

I handed him his gun back, "You watch my back, I’ll watch yours.” I told him. He nodded and I turned to Harley. “We need to pack up any non-perishable food we have, and get the guns and my arrows from the safe.”

Harley nodded before asking “You really think your bow is a good idea?”

“Noise seems to attract these things; my bow is the perfect idea.”

 She nodded and turned to do the things I said. I was looking at the window again, when I felt a small had wrap around mine. I looked down at Annabelle and smiled. “You don’t need to be scared,” I said to the ten year old. “Me and your mama are gonna make sure nothing bad ever happens to you.”

“You promise?” she asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

“I promise.”

~ ~ ~

Harley handed me the keys to the SUV and got in the back seat with Annabelle. Jim climbed into the passenger seat while I walked around and made sure everything was secured down. After doing so I got in the drivers side and started the car. I glanced in the mirror at Harley before hitting the button to open the garage door and speeding out onto the road.

We all sat in silence on the way to Atlanta, just listening to the broadcast over and over again. Annabelle had fallen asleep not long after we left. When we made to the highway entering Atlanta I started slowing down. “What the hell?” I heard Jim say as we took in the sight in front of us. There were so many cars on the road, people waiting for admittance into Atlanta.

“There are so many people.” I heard Harley say, as I pulled the car up behind a jeep and parked. It looks like it’s going to be awhile before we get in.

I glanced back at Harley and said, “I’m gonna get out and look around a bit. Stay here with Jim.” I opened the door and put my foot out before I stopped and looked back at her. I sighed and pulled my gun out of its holster and handed it to her. “Just in case. I know you don’t like guns since the incident happened, but you need to keep safe.”

She just nodded and took it. I got out of the car and started up the maze of cars. I hadn’t made it far when I was stopped by a man wearing a cops uniform. “You shouldn’t be walking by yourself in this mess.”

I cocked an eyebrow at him “And are you gonna stop me?”

“Nah, I just figured I’d give some advice.” He held his hand out “I’m Shane.”

“Lily.” I replied shaking his hand, as a woman came up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and turned back to me “This is Lori, and her boy Carl.”

“I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but given the circumstances.”

“I understand completely.” She said to me before turning to Shane. “How much longer do you think until they let us in?”

“Shouldn’t be much longer. But it’s getting dark I think it would be safer to stay in the cars at night until they let us in.” Shane said. “Hey you be careful.” He said to me as I walked away.

I walked back to the car and got in. “It would be a good idea to get some sleep.” I said to Harley and Jim. “It doesn’t look like anyone is getting in tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

I didn’t sleep much that night; I was too busy staring out the window, wondering how much of my family was still alive. When I finally saw daylight on the horizon I quietly got out of the vehicle and stretched my legs. I stood there until I saw Shane get out of his Jeep and do the same thing.  
“Morning.” I muttered as I walked over to him.  
“Mornin’” He answered. “Sleep well?” I shook my head and he said “Yeah me either.”  
“Shane, what are we gonna do if they start turnin’ people away? They’ll have a riot on their hands if they do that.” I said, letting the worry creep into my voice.  
“We’ll figure something out.” Was all he said.  
I nodded, and walked back over to the car, glancing around me as I walked. I noticed in old man with an RV parked not too far away, and not too far from him was a family of three. I shook my head as I got to the car. I shouldn’t be worrying about other people, I’ve got my own to deal with.  
I noticed that Jim and Harley were both awake, looking at me expectantly. “What?” I asked as I got back into the vehicle.  
“What’s going on?” Harley said, her voice quiet as she looked at her sleeping daughter.  
“I don’t know. I really didn’t walk up far enough to tell.” I answered truthfully.  
“I think after Belle wakes up I’m gonna walk up to see what I can find out.” Harley said, the tone in her voice saying she’d have no argument about it.  
I nodded, not completely agreeing to that plan. “I’ll keep an eye on Belle; just promise me that you’ll take your gun.” I said looking at my best friend.  
She nodded as I turned to Jim. “What are you going to do?”  
“I’ll probably wander around a bit, see what I can find out from everyone else here.” Jim said, looking out the window at all of the other cars around us.  
“Okay, but you take your gun with you too; I don’t want anyone getting hurt on my watch.”  
Jim nodded as he got out of the car. I watched as he walked around, talking to some of the people who were awake. It wasn’t much later that Annabelle woke up, and Harley headed up toward the front of the line.  
Me and Belle got out of the car around nine in the morning, and walked over to Lori and Shane. Her little boy was sitting in a Cherokee with a little girl playing checkers. I nodded at the girls parents, realizing that it was the little family I noticed earlier. Upon closer inspection, it was easy to see that they weren’t as happy as they appeared to be.  
“Morning Lily.” Lori said, smiling at me. She pointed toward the man and woman and said “This is Carol and Ed.”  
“Nice to meet you Lily.” Carol immediately responded, with an easy smile.  
“It’s lovely to meet you as well Carol.” I said, shaking her hand.  
We all stood around her vehicle talking, well all of us except for Ed who wandered off not long after I arrived. It was reaching a little after noon when I heard the purring of a motorcycle. I turned in time to see the bike that was followed by a truck, pull up and park next to the SUV.  
“Well I’ll be damned, if it ain’t old Tiger.” My ears were met by a familiar southern drawl, one that I was sure I’d never forget.  
“Well fuck me.” I said, looking at him. “If it ain’t Merle Dixon.” I shook my head as I walked over, watching as his brother got out of the truck with a shocked look on his face. “How the hell have you been Dixon?”  
“Well, I can honestly say I was better before the dead people started gettin’ up chewin’ on people.” Merle said, pulling me into a hug.  
“I can agree to that.” I said, looking behind him. “Daryl.” I said, looking at the man before me. He looked good, his light brown hair sticking up everywhere, telling me that he hasn’t brushed it in a while. He had on one of those sleeveless plaid shirts that he wore in high school, and a pair of pants that the knee was coming out of. Even with that, something seemed out of place until he pulled his crossbow out of the back of the truck, attaching it to his back.  
“Lily.” He said, nodding at me, “It’s been a while.”  
“Too long I’d say, but then I forget, I’m not the one who stayed away.” I said, my eyes narrowing at the sight of my high school best friend.  
“Don’t start.” Was all he said as he walked away.  
“Don’t worry about my baby brother Tiger, I give it a week before you two are like this again.” He said, twisting two of his fingers together.  
“I wouldn’t count on it Merle.”  
He opened his mouth to say something else, but I was called away by Shane. I just nodded at Merle as I walked back over to Carol’s Cherokee to see what Shane needed. “Yeah?”  
“How well do you know the area?” He asked, pointing at a map that was sitting on top of the vehicle’s hood.  
“I know it pretty well. “ I said “I was working in Atlanta before this all broke out. I had just went home to visit for the weekend.”  
“Do you know anywhere in the surrounding area that we could go to just in case.”  
I walked over and pointed to a spot on the map. “There’s a quarry there, and a camp sight a little further up. We’d be close to a water source, and far enough up the mountain to be safe enough.”  
Shane nodded and walked away from the Cherokee, gesturing for me to follow him. “I don’t want to tell the others, but all the broadcasts have stopped. There hasn’t been anything on the radio since last night.”  
I nodded, because I already knew that the broadcasts had stopped. I looked at the sky, it was starting to get late. It had already started to get dark. “If Harley’s not back soon, I’m gonna go look for her.”  
Shane nodded, “I understand, but be careful.”  
I nodded right as the ground shook. “What the hell was that?” Lori asked, walking over to us.  
“I don’t know” Shane said going into the woods to see what he could see.  
Lori followed him, so I turned to Carol and asked “Can you keep an eye on Carl and Belle?” When she nodded I took off after Lori and Shane.  
“What the hell?” I heard Lori say.  
“Are they dropping Napalm in the street?” I asked, looking at Shane who had his hands on his head.  
He nodded, “We need to get out of here.”  
“I’m not going anywhere without Harley.” I said, crossing my arms.  
“Take a look Lily,” He said pointing at the interstate leading into town. Those things were everywhere. “If she was anywhere near the front she’s gone, you know it as well as I do.”  
“You might be right, but I’m waiting for as long as I can.” I said, heading back to the highway. “Annabelle, get in the car now.” I said, as soon as I had her in my sights.  
“What’s going on?” I heard Jim ask from where he was standing near the old mans RV.  
“I need to wait for Harley.” Was all I got out when I noticed how close they were. “Everyone get in your cars now!” I shouted out, right as Shane and Lori got to the Jeep.  
“If anyone wants to live, you get in your cars and follow us right now!” I heard Shane yell out as he started the Jeep. I heard Jim yell as one of the things got close to him. I watched at he kicked it away and the old man yelling at him to get into the RV.  
I didn’t think as I started the car and pulled out after him. “What about mommy!” Annabelle yelled from the backseat.  
“Belle honey I’m sorry, but I don’t think your mommy made it out of there.” I said as the convoy started up the mountain to the spot I told Shane about.  
I heard Belle start crying, but I knew there was nothing I could do at the moment to make her stop crying. I tried my best to zone out her crying as we continued up the mountain. Finally stopping at the campsite I had pointed out.  
“Stay in the car.” I said to Belle as I got out, grabbing my bow and notching an arrow as I did. I slowly walked around, noticing a few other people do the same. “It looks clear.” I said, walking over to Shane.  
He nodded and turned to look at the group of people behind us. “Alright everyone, c’mon and gather around!” He said loud enough for everyone to hear him.  
I watched as people gathered around, seeing who all made it. I noticed Carol and her family, Jim was with the man from the RV, Lori and her son, and many others. I watched as Annabelle walked over to me after getting out of the vehicle. I glanced behind her to see Daryl, who was standing next to Merle, watch her walk to me. I nodded at him. After he returned it, I returned my attention to Shane.  
“Alright, listen up everyone. My name is Officer Shane Walsh. Now I know everyone is scared right now, but we have to work together to survive this thing. I know it’s starting to get dark and y’all are worried, but the best thing to do for now is to just get in your cars and try to get some rest. We can regroup in the morning and start making plans to make this place more secure.” Shane said addressing everyone there. “If anyone needs anything, please don’t hesitate to ask myself of Lily Parker.” He said gesturing toward me.  
My head had snapped up at the sound of my name. I wasn’t expecting to take on responsibility for anyone else when I already had Belle to look after. I waited until Shane was done speaking with everyone before I turned to him. “What was that?” I asked him. “I never offered to take responsibility for anyone Shane.”  
“I know, but you and I are probably the only ones capable of taking care of this group Lily. I’m going to need your help with this.”  
I nodded, before grabbing Belle's hand and walking over to the car. I was stopped by a familiar southern drawl asking “Whose kid?”  
“Go to the car Belle.” I said to the ten year old, before turning around to face Daryl. “She’s a friends, one who didn’t make it.”  
“So,” He started, “She ain’t yours?”  
“No, she’s not mine Daryl. I don’t have any kids.” I went to turn around, but hesitated. “Are we ever gonna talk about it?”  
“No.” He said walking away.  
I sighed and got into the vehicle muttering to myself about how he’s been stubborn since we were kids. I looked back at Belle who had already passed out, her arms wrapped tight around the worn, stuffed, white rabbit I had given her. It was mine from when I was a little girl, and she was always after it, even when she was just a baby. I finally gave in and gave it to her when she was three. I sat in silence as I looked out the window into the darkness, knowing that I wouldn’t get any sleep tonight, I waited for morning.


	3. Chapter 3

*A few weeks later*  
I had finally got to meet most of the people in the group. Other than Carol and her family, I met two blonde women I later found out where sisters Andrea and Amy, the old mans name was Dale, Morales and his family, a young Asian whose name was Glenn, and of course the people I had already met.  
We had set up a perimeter the morning after we had arrived; we then spent the rest of that day trying to calm everyone down. After finding everyone enough tents, and seeing who was going to pair up with whom, we headed off to set the tents up and to settle in. Annabelle and I got stuck rooming with the Dixon’s, because I was ‘the only one who seemed to actually understand them’. I had rolled my eyes when Shane had said that, not because it wasn’t true, but because I knew what Daryl’s reaction would be. He threw a fit.  
At the moment I was sitting on the steps of the RV, watching Belle play with the other kids. We had set up Shane’s police scanner just in case, but so far it had all been static. As I sat there keeping an eye on the kids I sharpened all the knives I could find.  
I had taken to the habit of keeping at least a gun and a knife on me at all times, and my bow not far from reach. I sighed, a long time ago I did the same thing, but that was for entertainment reasons more than survival. Speaking of survival, I couldn’t stop myself from glancing at the woods again. Daryl had gone on a hunting trip around the same time Glenn took a group of people into Atlanta for a run, Merle went with them. I was worried about both of them. I knew Daryl could take care of himself and that he didn’t want anything to do with me, but he was never gone this long. Merle, on the other hand, was a wild card. You never knew what he was going to do, I mean I would trust him with my life, but I knew these people never would.  
I was startled out of my deep thought when I heard a voice come over the scanner.  
“Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond.”  
Everyone froze at first, “Hello, Hello. Can anyone here my voice? Anybody out there? Anybody hear my voice please respond.”  
Amy threw what she had in her hand on the ground as she rushed toward the scanner picking up the mike. “Hey. Hello!”  
“Can you hear my voice?”  
“Yes, I can hear you, you’re coming through. Over”  
“If anybody reads please respond. Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. If anybody reads please respond.”  
I shook my head, as Dale walked over to Amy. I realized that we could hear him, but he couldn’t hear us. Amy kept messing with it trying to get it to work. “We’re just outside the city.” She said trying again. When nothing came through she messed with the knobs again. “Damn it. Hello? Hello?” She turned to Dale. “He couldn’t hear me. I couldn’t warn him.”  
“Try to raise him again.” Dale said, pointing at the radio. He turned to look at Shane. “Come on, son, you know best how to work this thing.”  
Shane stuck the ax he had in his hand into a block of wood, at the same time Lori moved closer. Shane picked up the talking part of it and said “Hello, Hello is the person who called still on the air?” He gave it a moment. “This is Officer Shane Walsh broadcasting to person unknown. Please respond.” When no one responded he turned to look at all of us. “He’s gone.”  
“There are others.” Lori spoke up. “It’s not just us.”  
“We knew there would be right?” I asked, looking around.  
“That’s why we left the CB on.” Shane said back  
“A lot of good it’s been doing.” Lori said. “I’ve been saying for a week that we ought to put signs up on 85 and warn people away from the city.”  
“Folks got no idea what they’re getting into.” Amy said, speaking up.  
“Well, we haven’t had time.” Shane said, standing up. He was getting ready to pick his axe up and get back to work when Lori spoke again.  
“I think we need to make time.”  
I glanced down, seeing Belle walk over to stand beside Carl, who seemed to have taken quite a shine to her; he was always keeping an eye on her. I shook my head at Lori. “Yeah, that-“ I started, getting cut of by Shane.  
“That’s a luxury we can’t afford. We are surviving here, we are day to day.”  
“And who the hell would you propose we send?” Dale asked, turning to look at Lori.  
“I’ll go, give me a vehicle.” She snapped back. “Hell, Lily would probably go with me.”  
I glanced at Lori as she said my name. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Shane again. “Nobody goes anywhere alone. You know that.”  
“I wouldn’t be alone if Lily goes with me.”  
“No.” I finally said. “Shane’s right. I’m not going anywhere Lori. Belle’s already lost her mom. She doesn’t need to lose me too.”  
“But you’ll leave to go hunting all the time.” Lori said, snapping at me. “Either by yourself or with one of the Dixon’s, as if that’s an upgrade to going by yourself.”  
“I know I can take care of myself. And I know that that they can too, so I wouldn’t have to worry about them getting themselves killed. I’m sorry Lori, but it’s just not a good idea.”  
“Enough, both of you!” Shane said. He turned to Lori. “I made my decision and that’s final. It’s too dangerous.”  
“Yes sir.” She said as she walked away.  
Carl went to follow her but Shane stopped him by saying. “Hey, hey, hey. Go on, take a seat, bud.” Then Shane followed Lori.  
I watched as Carl sat for a few moments, trying to keep Belle occupied before he got up and went after his mom. I turned to Dale, “I wasn’t too harsh was I?”  
“Nah.” He said. “I know she just wants to help, but Shane’s doing the right thing. You both are. You two have done more to keep this camp up and going than anyone else here. Lori understands that, I just don’t think she’s used to being told what to do.”  
I shook my head. “From what Shane’s told me about her husband, I’d say you’re right. Apparently she was a stay at home mom, so she really didn’t have anyone telling her what to do. She was alone at her house all day.’ I said, explaining to Dale what I had been told.  
“I would have loved to have met her husband. Shane speaks highly of him.”  
“Well,” I started, grinning at Dale. “You shouldn’t speak ill of the dead.”  
He shook his head at me, trying to hide the smile that came onto his face. Out of everyone here, Dale and I were the only ones who knew that Shane and Lori were sleeping together. I had guessed it not to long ago, and Dale had come to me with the same idea. You would have to be blind not to see it, which apparently everyone else was.  
“C’mon, we have chores to do.” Dale said, leading me back to the RV.  
~~~  
I was sitting at the little campfire we had made, taking a break after I had finished helping Dale move the scanner up on top of the RV. I was sitting there talking to Lori. “Where’d Shane disappear to?” I asked Lori as I wiped the sweat off of my face.  
“I’m not quite sure.” She said, looking up as Amy walked over with a red bucket in her hand. “Any luck?”  
“How do we tell if they’re poison?” Amy asked as she dumped mushrooms into a pot Lori held out.  
“Uh, there’s only one sure way I know of.” Lori said, picking one up and looking at it.  
“Ask Shane when he gets back?” Amy suggested, looking at me.  
“Yeah, you got it.” I replied as Lori picked up the bucket and started walking away.  
“Dale, I’m heading out.” I heard her say, before she turned to Carl and said “Sweetheart, I want you to stay where Dale and Lily can see you. Okay?  
He nodded at her as Dale said “You too. Don’t wander too far. Stay within shouting distance. And if you see anything, holler. I’ll come running.”  
I grinned as I heard Lori say “Yes mom” As she walked out of camp. When she was out of sight I got up and walked to the tent I was sharing with the Dixon’s. Belle wasn’t feeling well earlier and said that she was going to go lie down. As I approached the tent I heard her talking.  
“I wonder when Mr. Daryl is going to get back, Nibbles.” I rolled my eyes as she spoke. Nibbles is that stupid white rabbit I gave her a long time ago. “I think Mr. Daryl likes Aunt Lily.”  
“And I think little girls shouldn’t wander off.” I said, walking into her line of view. “You know you don’t have to call him Mr. Daryl right? You can just call him Daryl.”  
“Yeah.” She said, looking around the tent. She looked back at me. “Aunt Lily. I’m scared.”  
I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. “I know sweetheart. But I’ll tell you what. You trust Carl don’t you?” She nodded her head yes. “Alright then, when me or Daryl ain’t around and you get scared, you go find Carl.”  
“Okay.” She said. “I think I’m gonna go play.”  
I watched as she walked back to the main camp site. I turned around just in time to see Shane walking out of the surrounding woods. “And how was this afternoon’s fuck session?” I said, smirking at him.  
His face went pale, “I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.”  
“Right.” I said, smirking even more.  
“Shut up.” He said, pushing me toward the main camp. “We got stuff to do.”  
We returned to see Dale working on his RV and talking to Jim, and to see Amy pacing back and forth.  
“It’s late. They should have been back by now.” She said, looking at me.  
“Worrying won’t make it better.” Dale said, his head still up against the RV.  
I watched as Shane walked over to Carl and started teaching him how to tie knots. Lori was doing the Laundry so I decided to help her out. We both watched as we worked, not bothering to say a thing.  
“Hello, base camp!” The crackling of T-Dog’s voice broke up the peacefulness of the camp. “Can anybody out there hear me?”  
Everybody moved at the same time, trying to get to the RV. Dale was the first one to reach it as T-Dog spoke again. “Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?”  
“Hello? Hello?” Dale frantically as he picked up the radio mic. “Receptions bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat.”  
“Shane, is that you?”  
“Is that them?” Lori asked, looking up at Dale.  
“We’re in some deep shit.” T-Dogs voice came again “We’re trapped in the department store.”  
“Did he say they’re trapped?” I said, pulling my hair over my shoulder.  
“There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of ‘em. We’re surrounded.”  
I looked at Shane, letting him make this call, and already knowing which one he’d make. Dale spoke again. “T-Dog repeat the last. Repeat.” All we heard was static in return.  
“He said the department store.” Lori spoke up after a few minutes of static.  
“I heard it too.” Came from Dale.  
“Shane?” Lori said walking up to him.  
“No way.” He replied instatntly.  
“We don’t go after them.” I said, backing up Shane.  
“We do not risk the rest of the group. Y’all know that.”  
“So we’re just gonna leave her there?” Amy said, looking at Shane.  
“Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy...”  
“She volunteered to go, to help the rest of us.” Amy said heatedly.  
Shane nodded. “I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she’s trapped she’s gone.” He said, looking sadly at Amy. “So we just have to deal with that. There’s nothing we can do”  
“She’s my sister, you son of a bitch.” Amy said, before running away.  
Shane and Lori shared a look before she took off after Amy. Shane said something to Carl before he walked over to me. “I did the right thing right?”  
“You made the right call.” I said, looking at his weary face. “But just because it was the right call doesn’t make it the right thing.”  
“I know.” He said as he walked away.  
After a while, everyone returned to their chores and Amy had calmed down and resumed her pacing. Shane, Lori, Carl, Belle and I were all sitting around the fire pit, and Lori was attempting to cut Carl’s hair while I used my last ponytail holder in Belle’s hair, pulling it up off her neck. Shane was cleaning his gun while watching us.  
“Baby, the more you fidget the longer it takes. So don’t, okay?”  
“I’m trying.” Carl whined back.  
“Well try harder.” She said, pulling his head back around.  
I stifled a laugh as Shane spoke up. “If you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving. That stings. That day comes; you’ll be wishing for one of your mama’s haircuts.”  
“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Carl said rolling his eyes.  
Shane laughed “I’ll tell you what, you just get through this with some manly dignity and tomorrow I’ll teach you something special.” Shane moved his gun as he spoke, “I will teach you to catch frogs.”  
“I’ve caught a frog before” Carl said in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
“I said frogs- plural.” Shane said grinning at me and Lori. “And it is an art, my friend. It is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about it. I’m willing to share my secrets.”  
As Carl turned to look at his mom, Belle spoke to Shane. “Can I go too Mr. Shane?”  
“That’s up to your Aunt.” He said a Lori told Carl to talk to Shane. He looked back at Carl and said “It’s a one-time offer, bud… not to be repeated.”  
“Why do we need frogs, plural?” Belle asjed, turning to look at me.  
“You ever eat frog legs?” he asked her.  
“Eww!” Belle and Carl both exclaimed.  
“No, Yum!” Shane said grinning.  
“No, they’re right. Eww.” Lori said.  
“When you get down to that last can of beans, you’re gonna be loving those frog legs, lady. I can see it now…” He said, making his voice girly “‘Shane, do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?’”  
“Yeah, I doubt that.” She said grinning.  
“Don’t listen to her man. You and me, we’ll be heroes. We’ll feed these folks Cajun-style Kermit legs.”  
“I would rather eat Miss Piggy.” Lori said, and Shane and I burst out laughing. “Yes, that came out wrong.”  
“Heroes, son, spoken of in song and legend. You and me, Shane and Carl.” Shane said as he and Carl laughed.  
“Can I go too, Aunt Lily? Please!” Belle begged.  
I opened my mouth to answer her, but a noise stopped me. Shane and I got up at the same time, and moved over to the RV. “Talk to me Dale!” Shane hollered at him.  
“I can’t tell yet.” Dale replied as he looked through the binoculars.  
As the sound got closer Amy asked, “Is it them? Are they back?”  
“I’ll be damned.” I heard Dale mutter.  
“What is it?” Amy asked frantically.  
“A stolen car is my guess.” Dale said as he put down the binoculars.  
Everybody was tense as the car got closer. When the red mustang came to a stop, and Glenn jumped out of the driver seat. “Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!” Dale yelled.  
“I don’t know how!”  
Shane was asking him to pop the hood the same time Amy started bombarding him with questions about Andrea. I didn’t say anything, until I saw the hood release and the passenger door open. Jim did something to make the alarm stop, as Glenn said “Everybody’s fine. Well Merle not so much.” He turned to the person that just got out of the vehicle. “Everyone this is...”  
“Harley!” I yelled as I ran toward her, with Belle right behind me. She dropped to her knees and pulled Belle into her arms, grabbing my arm and pulling me down with them.  
“Are you crazy driving this wailing bastard up here?” Shane asked Glenn. “Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?”  
I pulled away from Harley as Dale spoke “I think we’re okay.”  
“You call being stupid okay?” I asked him.  
“Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source.” Dale looked at Shane. “I’m not arguing. I’m just saying. It wouldn’t hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?” He finished by speaking to Glenn.  
“Sorry.” Glenn said, “Got a cool car.”  
I sighed as a cube van approached the campsite. The engine cut off and immediately people stared running to their loved ones. Amy clung to Andrea, as the Morales children ran to their father. I watched as Lori pulled Carl off to the side and started comforting him.  
“How’d y’all get out of there anyway?” Shane asked.  
“Harley and a new guy… They got us out.” Glenn told Shane.  
“New guy?”  
“Yeah, crazy vato just got into town.” Morales told Shane before turning to the truck and yelling. “Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello.” Morales turned back to Shane and said “The guys a cop, just like you”  
Shane froze when he saw the new guy, his face in shock. I was about to say something when I heard Carl yell “Dad!” and start running toward the cop.  
I watched as he wrapped Carl in his arms and walked over to Lori pulling them both into a hug. Everyone was quiet and in awe as we watched the family’s reunion. I walked back to Harley.  
“Thank you.” She said.”  
“For what?”  
“Taking care of my daughter. For getting her out of there. Even though you didn’t have to. Thank you Lily.”  
“I’m just glad you’re back.” I said, crying as I pulled her into a hug.


	4. Chapter4

Awhile later, we were all sitting around the campfire. Well, all of us except Carol, Ed, and Sophia who were all at their own little fire. We were listening to Rick talk about how he was still alive and how he made it to us. I watched as Belle snuggled into Harley, not letting go of her for anything.

 

"How was it?" was all Shane had to ask Rick before everyone knew what he was talking about.

"Disoriented," Rick said, his arms wrapped around Lori, "I guess that comes closest. Disoriented." Everyone was quiet as they waited for him to continue, "Fear, confusion- all those things but... Disoriented comes closest."

"Words can be meager things," Dale said, setting his cup on the ground. "Sometimes they fall short."

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while, I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever," Rick said, looking around at everyone.

"Mom said you died," Carl said, looking up at Rick from his place on the ground.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it," Rick said to Carl.

I saw as Lori and Shane shared a look before Lori spoke. "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they would medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened."

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell," Rick said. "And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."

"Yeah, looks don't deceive," Shane said to Rick. "I barely got them out, you know?"

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you Shane," Rick said to his best friend. "I can't begin to express it."

"There go those words falling short again," Dale said. "Paltry things."

I glanced up when I heard wood being added to a fire. When I noticed that it was Ed, I glanced at Shane and he just nodded. "Hey Ed," I said, raising my voice slightly, "You want to rethink that log?"

"It's cold girl," he said, without looking at me.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it?" Shane asked.

"We keep our fires low, just embers, so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" I said, reminding Ed of the rule.

"I said it's cold," Ed said, glancing at Shane and I. "Why don't you two mind your own damn business for once."

I watched as Shane got up and walked over to the family of three. "Hey Ed, are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" I heard him ask.

"Go on," Ed said, in a bored tone of voice. "Pull the damn thing out. Go on!"

I watched as Carol got up and pulled the long off of the fire. I noticed Shane shake his head in disgust and stomp on the wood until the fire was out. He politely greeted Carol and Sophia. "How are you ladies this evening?"

"Fine," Carol said quickly. "We're just fine."

"That's good." 

"Sorry about the fire," Carol said, trying to apologize for her husbands actions.

"No, no need to apologize," Shane said, to the mother. "Y'all have a good night okay?" As Shane stood up, he looked at Ed and said, "I appreciate the cooperation," before he walked back over and sat down.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked. "He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him," T-Dog said. "I dropped the key. It's on me."

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine," Rick said, looking at T-Dog.

"Guys, it's not a competition," Glenn spoke up. "I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"I did what I did," T-Dog said. You could hear in his voice that he was feeling bad for the decision he had made. "Hell if I'm gonna hide from him."

"We could lie," Amy said.

"Or tell the truth," Andrea said, countering her sister. "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." She glanced at Lori before continuing. "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind. It is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Harley asked.

"I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Dale asked. "Word to the wise, we are gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran," T-Dog said. "I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked him.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that. Not that chain and not that padlock," he said to Andrea. "My point is, Dixon's alive and he's still up there handcuffed on that roof. That's on us," he said, getting up and leaving. 

"Why don't we talk about something nicer?" Amy said after a few moments of silence. She looked around the group and her eyes landed on me. "Lily, you haven't said much this evening? Why don't you tell us about what you did before all of this?"

I heard Harley snort as I grinned. "Well, for you to understand that, I should probably tell you that when I graduated high school, I went to college to be a doctor."

"Really?' Lori asked. "I didn't know you were a doctor.'

"Well, I'm not," I said, grinning at Harley. "I went through seven years of medical school and was getting ready to enter my final year when I lost my financial aid. I knew I couldn't afford to take out a school loan in the full amount, so I decided that I would just take the money from that loan and invest it into a small business. I was planning on seeing if I could make enough doing that to pay off my last year of medical school and finish it up."

"What was your business?" Carl asked.

"I owned a dance studio," I answered him. "I've always been a dancer. There was even a time when I was in school that I attended a fine arts school for dance. I've always been able to dance, so I figured I would take my passion and pass it on to other people."

"So I take it you never made enough to go back to medical school?" Lori asked.

"Oh, no. I made plenty enough. I just found out I liked to teach dance better than I did working with medicine. But I will tell you that it was definitely worth having medical abilities with clumsy little kids around."

"I bet," I heard someone mutter before the conversation drifted off in another direction. It wasn't long after that, that everyone started to drift off to bed. I had told Harley that she could just stay in the tent with me since Merle was gone, and Daryl wasn't back yet. Finally, Shane and I were the only ones still out by the fire.

"Don't dwell on it," I told him. "She was never yours in the first place."

"I know that," he said, glancing at me. "I just... It's hard."

"Trust me," I said, blankly. "I understand that."

"Daryl?" he asked, looking at me. When I just nodded, he said, "I'm not gonna ask what happened, because if you want me to know, you'll tell me. I do want to ask if you'll help break the news about Merle to him though."

"Shane, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"You're the only person he listens to besides Merle," he said, looking at me. "If anyone can get him to see reason it's you." When I didn't say anything, he added, "How about if things start to look bad you cut in and help?" 

I nodded. "Alright. I can do that." 

We sat in peace for a while after that before I go up to go to my tent. Before leaving I looked at Shane and said, "Don't do anything stupid. Just because you know I have your back doesn't mean I'll stand by every choice you make." I didn't even wait for his response before walking to my tent.

When I walked into the tent, I saw Harley sitting beside the cot the Belle was lying on, stroking Belle's hair. They both looked so peaceful that I didn't want to break the peace. So I just sat on Daryl's cot and watched as she hummed to her daughter.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" she asked quietly.

"You can have my cot. I'll sleep on Daryl's."

I watched as she got on the cot next to Belle's and looked at me. 

"What?" she finally asked, after about ten minutes of silent staring.

"How'd you make it out?" 

"I'm honestly not sure," she said, after a moment of thought. "I think it was all more luck than anything. I had the gun you gave me, and I knew that I wouldn't have enough bullets to make it out of there, so I ducked into an empty car and stayed there till it was clear enough to get out. I was close enough to the city that I just went into the city and found the first building I could get into. It just happened to be connected to the one that your friends were in." 

"I'm so glad you made it," I told her. "And I know Belle is, too." The last thing I remember is her nodding at me before I fell into a restless sleep.

~~~

The next morning, I was the first one awake and out of the tent. I walked over to where Carol was working on the laundry. "Mmm I'm on breakfast duty this morning, aren't I?" I asked her, stretching my arms above my head.

"Yes, you are, my dear. I think we still have a little bit of oatmeal left that can be cooked," she told me, pointing towards the RV.

I nodded to her, and quietly made my way into the RV, knowing that Dale, Andrea, and Amy were all probably asleep. I found the oatmeal and made my way over to the fire, and began to cook. As I cooked, people began to wake up and start their day. Several of them made their way to me, and I would give them their ration and move them along. That's how I spent the morning, cooking breakfast and watching people do their chores, tearing up the mustang being at the top of the list.   
The calm, mundane morning was broken by the screams of the children. I grabbed my bow and followed everyone else towards the sound. When I got there, I saw a walker munching on a deer it had followed into camp. The men immediately began beating it, before Dale finally knocked the head off. When the head came off, I noticed the arrows stuck in the deer, and knew that there was about to be hell to pay.

"That's the first one we've had up here," Dale said. "They never come this far up the mountain."

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim told his friend.

I brought my bow up, arrow notched as soon as I heard the braches rattle. I realized I wasn't the only one who had that idea when Shane's gun came up at the same time. Everyone was tense while we waited to see what would come out of the woods. 

"Oh, Jesus," I heard Shane mutter to himself, while everyone dropped their weapons.

"Son of a bitch," Daryl exclaimed, when he saw the deer. "That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy disease-bearing, motherless, poxy bastard," he said, enunciating every word with a kick to the walker's body.

"Calm down, son," Dale spoke up. "That's not helping."

"What do you know about it, old man?" Daryl asked, walking toward Dale. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'On Golden Pond'?"

I pulled the arrows out of the deer while Daryl was yelling at Dale. He huffed as he walked back over to the deer. "I've been tracking this deer for miles," he said, as I handed him the arrows. "Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up so venison. What do you think?" he asked looking at me. "Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"Honestly?" I said, looking around, "I would not risk that." I looked over at Shane to see him nodding in agreement. 

"That's a damn shame," Daryl sighed. "I got some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

As Daryl went to walk away, the walker's mouth opened, trying to bite at something. Everyone jumped, and I even heard Amy mutter "Oh God." Before she and Andrea walked away. "Come one, people. What the hell?" Daryl muttered as he aimed and shot his crossbow. He put his foot on the walkers head to hold it down as he pulled the arrow out. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" he said, looking at me during the last part. 

I rolled my eyes as I followed him back into camp. We had just walked back into camp when Daryl started. "Merle!" he yelled, walking to the RV. "Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!" He set down his crossbow. "I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up."

"Daryl," Shane said, stopping him. "Why don't you slow up a bit? I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Daryl asked, as I sat down on the steps of the RV.

"About Merle," Shane said wiping his mouth. "There was... There was a problem in Atlanta."

Daryl looked around and noticed that everyone was watching for his reaction. "He dead?"

"We're not sure," Shane told him truthfully.

"He either is or he ain't," Daryl yelled, walking up to Shane.

"No easy way to say this so I'll just say it," Rick said, stepping in.

"Who are you?" 

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes," Daryl spat. "You go something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all," Rick started. "So I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"Hold on," Daryl started, and I could tell by how red his face was getting that he was pissed and that this was going to be one hell of a fight. "Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?" Daryl yelled at Rick. 

"Yeah," was all Rick said. 

Daryl looked around for a minute, before he threw the squirrels at Rick and went to run at him. He would have got him if Shane wasn't anticipating this reaction, so he took Daryl out for the side before he could get Rick. On the ground, Daryl pulled his knife out and went after Rick with it. 

"Watch the knife," someone yelled. It took both Rick and Shane to get a hold of Daryl to where he couldn't move. At this point, I figured I should get up and help because Daryl would kill someone if he got the chance. 

I grabbed a hold of Daryl's hand, the one that was holding the knife, as Shane put him into a choke hold. "Give me the knife, Daryl," I said, my voice hushed. I knew he would listen to me, and I was proven right when the knife was reluctantly released into my hand. 

"You best let me go!" Daryl yelled.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't," Shane told him.

"Choke holds illegal," Daryl said in a last ditch attempt, that made me smile. 

"You can file a complaint," Shane told him, causing my smile to grow. "C'mon man, we can keep this up all day," Shane told him as Rick bent down in front of him. 

"I would like to have a calm discussion on this topic." Rick told him in a calm tone. "Do you think we can manage that?" 

Once Shane released Daryl, Rick continued to talk. "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault," T-Dog spoke up. "I had the key. I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl yelled at the man from his spot on the ground.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain," T-Dog said.

Daryl scoffed while he stood up. I noticed that he grabbed a handful of dirt, something he always did when we were kids. As if realizing what he did, he threw the dirt and spoke. "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't.'

"Well, maybe this will," T-Dog said, stopping Daryl in his tracks. "Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him... with a padlock."

"It's gotta count for something," Rick said.

"Hell with all y'all," Daryl said, gesturing toward the group. "Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him."

"He'll show you," Lori spoke up, not taking her eyes off of Rick. "Isn't that right?"

Rick nodded and said, "I'm going back."

I watched as Lori went inside the RV, and Daryl walked over to pick up his crossbow. He picked it up and started to walk towards the tent. I followed quietly since I still had his knife. We walked into the tent and he just looked around. 

"Harley's back," I said, gesturing toward the extra stuff. 

He nodded and sat down on his cot. He started to unlace his boots when I sat down beside him. "Daryl," I said, getting his attention to hand him his knife back. He took it without looking at me. "I want to go with you to Atlanta."

"No." 

"Why not?" I asked, looking at his face for a reaction. When I didn't get one, I continued. "I'm a good shot, and you know I'm the only one that would actually have your back. I just don't see where it's a bad idea that I go."

"Because," he started, looking at me. "Someone needs to stay here and make sure my niece doesn't get killed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him instantly. He wasn't stupid. I knew he'd figure it out eventually, but he never said anything so I assumed he didn't know. 

"Yeah, I figured that out the first time I had a conversation with the kid," he said, giving me that look that just shows you how pissed he is. "The first thing that gave it away was the blue eyes, and then I asked her who her ma was and then I knew that that kid belongs to Merle. So when were you gonna tell me?" 

"Daryl," I said. "It's not my place to tell you. I'm not her mother; Harley is."

"Not the point Lily," he said, leaning back and putting his feet in my lap. "The point is, Merle deserves to know, and your bitch of a friend never told him."

"Hey!" I yelled. "First of all, she was your friend first, and second, you two had a bad habit of disappearing, because trust me we tried to find him when she found out she was pregnant. So don't you dare tell me that she didn't try."

"My point is, you're not going because you're the only one I trust to make sure she's still alive when I get back," he said. "As far as I know, that little girl is the only family I have left, and I won't lose her because her mother leaves her with other people."

"That's not fair," I said. "We didn't know what was going to happen on the highway that day. We didn't know that Harley was going to get stuck in Atlanta."

"I'm gonna stop you there," he said, scoffing. "Let me ask you this, how often did you have that little girl before this happened? Because I sure as hell noticed she clings to you, and you gave her that damn rabbit I gave you when we were kids."

"You're a dick sometimes, I said, pushing his feet off of me and standing up. "Yeah, I might have had her a lot, but she's my niece, too. It might not be by blood, but I would lay my life down for that kid without anyone asking me to."

"Why'd you even wanna go in the first place?" Daryl yelled at me as I stepped out of the tent. 

"Because," I said, yelling at him from the door of the tent. "Merle might have been your brother, but he was my friend, too. And that's what friends do. They look out for each other, but I'm sorry I forgot, you wouldn't know anything about that because you usually bail the first chance you get," I yelled, before turning and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

    I walked back into the main campsite, and headed straight for Dale. He looked at me for a second, and without saying anything he handed me the tool kit I had been using. It was actually something I had brought with me, because in my spare time I was working on making my phone run off of solar power alone. I was close to figuring it out and I always worked on it when I was upset. I took the kit from Dale and walked over to the fire and began working.  
    I was interrupted when I heard Shane ask Rick, “So that’s it, huh? You just gonna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?”  
   “I’m not saying to hell with anybody.” Rick told him, “Not you Shane; Lori least of all.”  
   “Tell her that.” Shane called to him.  
   Rick stopped and turned to Shane “She knows.”  
   “Well, look, I don’t okay?” Shane said, following his friend, “So could you just… Could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?”  
    I silently gathered my tools, and took them up to Dale as they spoke. I noticed that Daryl was standing not far from them, glaring at Shane for the last comment he made.  
    “Hey,” Daryl said, pointing at him with the arrow he had in his hand, “choose your words more carefully.”  
   “No, I did.” Shane said, glancing at him, “Douche bags what I meant. Merle Dixon… The guy wouldn’t give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst.”  
    “What he would or wouldn’t do doesn’t interest me.” Rick told his friend. “I can’t let a man die of thirst, me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That’s no way for anything to die, let alone a human being.”  
    “So you and Daryl, that’s your big plan?” Lori asked, from her spot on the ground.  
    Rick turned to look at Glenn who immediately said, “Oh, come on.”  
    “You know the way. You’ve been there before, in and out no problem. You said so yourself.” After a moment of pause, Rick continued, “It’s not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I’d feel a lot better with you along. And I know she would too.” He said, looking at Lori.  
    “That’s just great.” Shane said, turning to look at me.  
    “You realize that that’s three of our men you’re going to risk, right?” I finally spoke up.  
    “Four.” T-Dog said, looking at me and Shane.  
    I heard Daryl scoff as soon as T-Dog spoke. “My day just gets better and better, don’t it?” He asked, examining his arrows.  
    “You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brothers cracker ass?” T-Dog asked him.  
   “Why you?” Daryl asked with a shrug, glancing at me as he spoke.  
    “You wouldn’t even begin to understand. You don’t speak my language.” T-Dog told him.  
   “That’s four.” Dale spoke up from where he was standing.  
    “It’s not just four.” I said, looking at Shane to continue.  
    “You’re putting every single one of us at risk.” Shane said, finishing my thought. “Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp.”   
    “They’re moving out of the cities.” I said speaking up again when I noticed Shane was starting to get upset. “They come back, we need every able body we’ve got. We need ‘em here. We need ‘em protecting the camp.”  
    “It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns.” He said, looking at me.  
    “Right, the guns,” Glenn exclaimed.  
    “Wait,” Shane asked. “What guns?”  
    “Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns.” Rick said, listing them for Shane. “I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It’s just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up.”  
    “Ammo?” I asked.  
    “700 rounds, assorted.” Rick said looking from me to Shane.  
    “You went through hell to find us.” Lori said to Rick. “You just got here and you’re gonna turn around and leave?”  
    “Dad, I don’t want you to go.” Carl said, from his spot next to his mom.  
    “To hell with the guns.” Lori said, “Shane and Lily are right. Merle Dixon? He’s not worth one of your lives, even with the guns thrown in.” She stood up as Rick walked to her.  “Tell me. Make me understand.”  
    “I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy.” Rick said, not flinching from his wife harsh stare. “Lori, if they hadn’t taken me in, I’d have died. It’s because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they’d follow me to Atlanta. They’ll walk into the same trap I did if I don’t warn him.”  
    “What’s stopping you?”  
    “The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He’s got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer.”  
    “These are our walkies?” Shane asked.  
    “Yeah.”  
    “So use the CB. What’s wrong with that?” Andrea asked, trying to come up with a solution.  
    “The CB’s fine.” Shane said. “It’s the walkies that suck to crap. They date back to the 70’s, don’t match any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our cars.”  
    “I need that bag.” Rick said, looking Lori in the eyes. When she didn’t say anything, he walked over and knelt in front of Carl. “Okay?” When Carl nodded, Rick said “Alright.”  
    At that point everyone separated and went to do their own thing. The guys were getting ready to leave, so they were backing the truck up to put the supplies they would need in it. I was standing talking to Harley.  
    “I don’t think this is a good idea.” She said, glancing at me. “Especially since you’re not going.”  
    “It’ll be fine.” I said, without looking at her. “They’re all very capable people.”  
    “Why aren’t you going Lil?” Harley said, her tone turning serious.  
    I sighed. “I was going to go, but Daryl didn’t want me to.”  
    “Why?” She asked the confusion clear in her voice. “You two always have each others backs. Ever since we were kids.”  
    “He wants me to stay here,” I said, looking at her as I said the last part. “So I can make sure his niece is okay.”  
    Her eyes widened and darkened. I knew she was pissed. “You told him?” She asked, accusingly.  
    “No.”  
    “Then how did he find out?!” She asked, her voice rising.  
    “He’s not dumb Har, and if anyone actually paid attention they would be able to figure it out.”  
    “Does Merle know?” She asked after a few moments of silence, her voice trembling.  
    I shook my head. “I don’t think so, and Daryl didn’t seem to think so either.”  
    Harley was quiet for a moment before she turned and looked out into the woods. “Is it bad that I hope he doesn’t come back?” She asked.  
    “Harley.” I said, quietly looking at her. “You don’t mean that.”  
    “That’s what’s scares me.” She said turning to look at me. “I wish I did. I don’t want to have to explain it to him. I just don’t want to have to deal with it. So I keep tellin’ myself that I don’t want him to come back, when all I really want is for him to come back here and keep me and Belle safe.”  
    “I know.” I said, watching the tears stream down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

After my talk with Harley, I walked over to Dale and watched as he worked on the RV. I nodded at Jim as I approached. “How’ve you been?” I asked.  
“Doin’ good. What about you Miss Lily?”  
“I’ve been fine.” I said, watching Dale and Jim talk about the hose on the RV.  
“Rumor is you have bolt cutters.” Rick said, walking up to the RV.  
Dale turned around. “Maybe.”  
“Yeah, we get to that roof, we’ll need to cut that chain and the handcuffs.” T-Dog said agreeing with Rick.   
“I never like lending tools.” Dale said, “The last time I did, and yes I am talking about you, let’s just say your bag of guns wasn’t the only bag dropped.” He said, pointing at T-Dog. “My tools got left behind with Merle.”  
As I walked away, I heard Rick assure Dale that he’d bring his tools back as well. I headed straight to Daryl who was standing in the back of the cube van. “Are you really not going to let me go?” I asked as I approached.   
“Don’t start Lily.” He said, fiddling with his bow. “I told you why I don’t want you a goin’. That’s my last word on the matter.”   
“Daryl, I’m a good shot. You know that.” I said, trying to argue my case. “I should be there to cover your back.”  
“I know you’re a good shot, that’s why I need you here, protecting everyone else.” He said, helping me step up into the van.  
“Don’t give me that bullshit.” I said, putting my hands on my hips. “I know you don’t give a shit about these people. For God’s sake you gave me hell for helping out in the first place.”  
“You know why I want you here.” He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me further into the van, away from Amy who had stopped and was doing a bad job of pretending she wasn’t listening. “I don’t want to here another word about it. I ain’t changin’ my mind so you might as well give up.”  
“Daryl.” I said, shaking my head. “I need to make sure you’re safe.”  
“Why?”  
“Because other than Harley and Belle, you’re the only family I got. Whether you want me to or not I care about you. I always have.” I said, leaning my back against the side of the van.   
Daryl was standing in front of me, arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head “I ain’t worth the worry.” He said, looking at our feet. “Just keep that little girl safe, can you do that for me?”  
I nodded and walked to the edge; I jumped out of the truck and turned to look in. “Hey Daryl.” I said, and waited until he looked at me. “You’re worth it to me, always have been.”  
He didn’t say anything, just walked to the front of the truck and put his foot on the horn. After a moment he took it off and yelled, “Come on, lets go.’  
I walked to the front seat just now realizing that Glenn had been sitting there. “Hey kid, be careful will ya?”   
“ I will, and Lily?”   
“Yeah?”  
“I want to know what that was about when I get back, okay?”   
I just nodded as Rick got into the van. I stood and watched as the van drove away. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Carol.   
“Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to help with laundry, maybe get your mind off things for a bit.” She said, with a kind smile.   
“Yeah, I’ll go.” I said, smiling at the kind lady.  
That’s how I found myself sitting with Andrea, Carol, Amy and Jacqui doing the laundry and watching Shane, Carl, and Belle ‘look for frogs’. They seemed to be doing more playing than catching of any frogs. I smiled anyway, seeing my niece having fun with the world the way it is, is something that will always bring a smile to my face. I don’t want her to have to grow up too quick, but I fear that that’s going to happen anyway.   
“I’m beginning to question the division of labor here.” Jacqui said, startling me out of my thoughts. “Can someone explain to me how the women ended up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?”  
“The world ended. Didn’t you get the memo?” Amy asked jokingly.   
I noticed Carol glance over at Ed, who was sitting on the tailgate of the Cherokee smoking, before she said “It’s just the way it is.” She continued scrubbing for a few minutes before she added, “I do miss my Maytag, however.”  
“I miss my Benz, my sat nav.” Andrea said, from where she sat scrubbing.   
“I miss my coffeemaker with that dual drip filter and built-in grinder, honey.” Jacqui said, wringing out an article of clothing.   
“My computer,” Amy said, “and texting.”  
Andrea stopped a moment before she said “I miss my vibrator.”  
“Oh!” Jacqui said, as we all grinned at her.  
“Oh my God!” Amy said laughing at her sister.  
Carol turned to look at Ed before saying “Me too.”  
We all burst into loud laughter that caught Ed’s attention, bringing him to walk over closer. “What’s so funny?” He asked.  
“Just swapping war stories, Ed.” Andrea said, hoping to placate the man. When he didn’t leave it prompted her to ask, “Problem, Ed?”  
“Nothin’ that concerns you.” He said to the blonde before turning to his wife. “And you ought to focus on your work. This ain’t no comedy club.”  
“Ed, tell you what,” Andrea said, standing up “you don’t like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here.” She said, throwing the shirt she had in her hand to him.  
He imeddiatly threw it back at her, an action that caused me to stand up. “Ain’t my job missy.”  
“Andrea, don’t.” Amy said from behind her sister.  
“What is your job, Ed?” I asked from where I was standing. “Sitting on your ass smoking cigerattes?”  
“Well it sure as hell ain’t listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch.” He said, “Tell you what… come on. Let’s go.” He said to Carol, who imeddiatly got up.  
“I don’t think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed.” I said, putting my hand out to stop Carol.  
“And I say it’s none of your business.” He said, glaring at me. “Come on now. You heard me.”  
“Carol.” Andrea said, turning to stop her.  
“Andrea, Lily, please. It doesn’t matter.” Carol whispered.  
“Hey,” Ed said, drawing our attention back to him, “don’t think I won’t knock you on your ass just cause you’re some college-educated cooze, all right?” He said to Andrea. He then pointed at Carol and said, “Now you come on now, or you gonna regret it later.”  
“So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed?” Jacqui asked him “Yeah we’ve seen them.”  
“Stay out of this.” He told her. “Now come on! You know what? This ain’s none of y’all’s business. You don’t want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on!” He said, grabbing Carols arm.   
“No no. Carol, you don’t have to…” Andrea said, grabbing a hold of Carol.  
“You don’t tell me what! I tell you what!” He yelled, slapping Carol across the face.   
There was a lot of yelling as I pulled Carol out of the way form her husband. “It’s gonna be okay.” I whispered in her ear as I watched Shane grab a hold of Ed and yank him away. He threw Ed on the ground and started pounding his face, yelling at him the whole time.   
“Shane, stop!” I yelled, finally getting the deputy’s attention.   
“You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me?” He yelled at Ed, grabbing his face “Do you hear me? I’ll beat you to death Ed.” He said, hitting him one more time. Carol broke away from my grasp, running over to Ed and apologizing.   
I watched as Carol helped Ed back to camp. I shook my head and looked at Shane as the rest of the girls started packing things up. “That’s been going on too long.” Shane said, looking at me.   
“I agree, but you went a little far.” I said, looking behind me at the women who kept glancing at Shane.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Nothin’, just never mind.” I said, looking at my friend. “So what happened between you and Lori? I saw her send Carl and Belle back to camp.”  
“What do you think happened?” He asked, as we started our walk back to camp. “She’s pissed at me, which she has every right to be, but I honestly thought he was dead, I didn’t intentionally lie to her.”  
“I know that, and I’m sure she does too, but you have to give her time Shane. She just found out her husband is still alive, and it can’t help that the thought that you two have been sleeping together can’t make it any easier.” I told him, trying to get him to understand a woman’s mind.  
“Why are you defending her? I thought you didn’t even like her.”  
“I’m not her biggest fan, but I do understand.” I told him as we arrived back in camp. I watched as the two sisters walked over to Dale, asking him if they could use his boat and some fishing poles. I watched as the girl then carried the boat back down to the quarry.   
“Hey Dale,” I said, walking over to the old man. “Where's Jim, I haven’t seen him in a while?”  
Dale pointed up on the hill, “He’s been up there digging all morning. I don’t know what’s going on with him, let’s go see shall we?” He asked, offering me his arm.   
We walked up the short hill and stopped when we saw him. “Jim, you okay?” Dale asked. “You keep this up, and you’ll keel over out here.” He paused for a moment before setting his canteen down and saying “Drink some water at least.”  
When Jim didn’t say anything, just kept digging, Dale and I shared a look and walked back down the hill. “I think we should talk to Shane.” I said, just as I saw the girls carry in an assload of fish.   
“Hey check it out.” I hear Morales say as he walked toward the girls. Andrea handed him the fish as Lori started clapping. “Ladies, because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you.” Morales told them.  
“Thank Dale.” Andrea said. “It’s his canoe and gear.” The girls continued to talk as Dale and I rounded the corner of the RV. “Hey Dale. When was the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace.” Andrea asked him.   
“I, uh, I don’t want to alarm anyone, but we may have a problem.” Dale said.  
“Jim’s losing it.” I said, turning and pointing toward him.  
Shane nodded and started up the hill. Dale and I followed, knowing he would need our help. The rest of the group followed just to see what was going on. When we reached the top, Shane just stood there for a moment.   
“Hey Jim.” He finally said. “Jim, why don’t you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please.”  
“What do you want?” Jim finally asked.  
“We’re all just a little concerned, man. That’s all.”  
“Dale says you’ve been out here for hours.” Morales said.   
“So?” Jim asked looking at his friend.   
“So why are you digging?” Shane asked him. “Are you heading to China, Jim?”  
“What does it matter?” Jim asked, “I’m not hurting anyone.” He said going back to digging.   
“Yeah, except maybe yourself.” Dale told him. “It’s 100 degrees today. You can’t keep this up.”  
“Sure I can. Just watch me.” Jim said, without looking at Dale.  
“Jim, they’re not gonna say it, so I will.” Lori said, stepping forward. I put my hand on her arm, stopping her from continuing.  
“You’re scaring people Jim.” I told him. “Your scaring Lori’s son, and Carol’s daughter, and your also scaring my niece.”  
“They got nothin’ to be scared of.” He said, gesturing toward the three kids who were surrounding Carol and Harley. “I mean, what the hell people? I’m out here by myself. Why don’t you all just go and leave me the hell alone?”  
“We think that you need to take a break, okay?” Shane asked, as he walked toward him. “Why don’t you go and get yourself some shade? Some food maybe. I’ll tell you what man, maybe in a little bit I’ll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it’s about. Why don’t you just go ahead and give me that shovel?”  
“Or what?” Jim asked, as he leaned against the shovel.  
“There is no or what. I’m asking you. I’m coming to you and I’m asking you, please. I don’t want to have to take it from you.”  
“If I don’t, then what?” Jim asked, “Then you gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren’t you?” He then raised his voice “Y’all seen his face, huh? What’s left of it. See now that’s what happens when someone crosses you.”  
“That was different, Jim.” Shane said, his voice stiff.  
“You weren’t there.” Amy said. “Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife.”  
“That is their marriage. That is not his.” He yelled at her. “He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?”  
“Jim I’m not here to argue with you, alright? Just give me the shovel.”  
Shane went to reach for the shovel and Jim started yelling no. He pushed Shane away and brought the shovel around ready to swing it at anyone who tried to take it. He took a swung at Shane, who ducked and tackled Jim over.  
“You’ve got no right!” Jim started yelling.   
I ducked down in front of him. “Jim, nobody is going to hurt you.”  
“That’s a lie.” He said to me “That’s the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn’t matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of ‘em. Just pulled ‘em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was ‘cause the dead were too busy eating my family.” Jim said, sighing.   
I looked up at Lori who had her hands over her mouth in horror. I glanced around and saw the same look on everybody’s face. I looked at Shane who was already looking at me. I just nodded and Shane took him away, as I ushered everybody back down to the camp site.   
We had Jim tied up under a tree, giving him shade to cool down. We left him alone for about an hour before Shane, Dale, and I took him some water. “Jim, take some water?” I asked, setting the bucket beside him. He nodded and I brought the cup to his mouth. I watched as he drank the whole cup.   
“Pour some on my head?” He asked.  
“Cooling you down, huh?” Shane asked, as I poured the water.   
Jim nodded, glancing over to where Lori, Carol, and Harley sat, trying to teach the kids with what little they had to go on. “How long are you going to keep me like this?” Jim finally asked.  
“Well, yeah.” Shane said, looking Jim in the eye. “Until I don’t think you’re a danger to yourself or others.”  
Jim nodded, and looked back at the women and kids. He raised his voice so Lori could hear him, “Sorry if I scared you boy, or the little girls.”  
Lori glanced at him. “You had sunstroke. Nobody’s blaming you.”  
“You’re not scared now are you?” Jim asked the kids.   
“No sir.” Sophia told him.  
“No Mr. Jim.” Belle said, smiling at the man we had saved those long weeks ago.   
“Your mama’s right. Sun just cooked my head is all.”  
“Jim,” Dale said interrupting the man. “Do you know why you were digging? Can you say?”  
“I had a reason.” Jim said looking at the older man. “I don’t remember. Something I dreamt last night.” He paused, and looked over at Carl. “Your dad was in it. You were too. You were worried about him. Can’t remember the rest. You worried about your dad?”  
“They’re not back yet.” Carl said.  
“We don’t need to talk about that.” Lori said rubbing Carl’s back.  
“Your dad’s a police officer, son.” Jim told him. “He helps people. Probably just came across a few folks needin’ help, that’s all. That man, he is tough as nails. I don’t know him well, but… I could see it in him. Am I right?” He asked, looking up at Shane.   
“Oh Yeah.” Shane said, sighing.   
Jim looked back at Carl. “There ain’t nothing gonna stop him from getting back here to you and your mom. I promise you that.”  
Shane looked around a moment before picking up the bucket and saying “All right. Who wants to help me clean some fish?”  
“Sweet.” Carl said, getting up. “Come on Sophia, Belle.”  
“Stay with Carol.” Lori said, right as Harley said “Stay with Lily.”  
Lori followed not long after. Carol was sitting with the kids as Harley, Shane and I were sitting in a circle talking. Lori came up and sat down with us. “You two need to keep an eye on Belle.” She said, glancing between Harley and I.  
“Why? What happened?” Harley asked.   
Lori shook her head, “Nothing, I just have a bad feeling.”  
“Let’s not talk about that.” Shane said, cleaning the fish. “Let’s talk about something else. Yeah? How about, Lily?”   
“Yeah?” I said looking up upon hearing my name.   
“What was life like for you before?”  
I glanced at Harley, “Honestly, I didn’t do much. After I had to drop out of medical school, I just worked in my dance studio. I typically worked with kids, but I had a few adults in the class. Most of the time I worked, and when I wasn’t working I would go home for the weekend, spend my weekends with Harley, Belle, and Justin.”  
“Who’s Justin?” Lori asked.  
“My brother.”  
“What happened to him?” Sophia asked, looking at me from where she was sitting.   
“I don’t know.” I told her, “He had left when it all started, trying to figure out what was going on. He was supposed to come back and get us once he figured something out. He never came back.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said leaning into her mothers’ side.   
“Where did you learn to use a bow?” Lori asked, changing the subject. “You’re good with it.”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone handle one with as much confidence as you do.” Shane added.  
I grinned, as Harley let out a laugh. “Daryl taught me.” I started as I put the fish in the pan. “He gave me my first bow after I followed him into the woods when I was seven.”  
“Hey,” Morales said interrupting us. “I, uh, built the rocks up all around the fire pit. So the flames can be a little higher and still be hidden.”  
Shane nodded, but said “I want to hear the rest of this story later Lily, but I need to go untie Jim.”  
“Alright.” I said, watching as Lori and Morales talked, and Carol and Sophia went to talk to Ed.   
A while after we talked, and had given the fish enough time to cook, everyone was gathered around the fire eating, laughing, and being happy for the first time in a long time.   
“Pass the fish please.” Sophia told her mom.   
Carol handed it to her as Shane said “Man o man, that’s good.”  
“I miss this.” I said, as Jim handed me the pan.  
“I’ve got to ask you man.” Morales said, pointing at Dale, breaking the silence. “It’s been driving me crazy.”  
“What?” Dale asked, a chuckle in his voice.  
“That watch.”  
“What’s wrong with my watch?” He asked, bringing his wrist up to look at it.   
“I see you, everyday, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass.”  
“Yeah.” Harley said from beside me. “I’ve only been here a couple days and I’ve been wondering that myself.”  
“I’m missing the point.” Dale said.  
“Unless I’ve misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end.”  
“At least hit a speed bump for a good long while.” Jacqui said.   
“But there’s you,” Morales said, “everyday winding that stupid watch.”  
“Time.” Dale said. “It’s important to keep track, isn’t it? The days at least. Don’t you think Andrea?” He asked, gesturing to the blonde who just smiled and shrugged. “Back me up here.” He paused for a moment. “I like… I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, ‘I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine, or my fathers before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.’”  
“You are so weird.” Amy said, breaking up the silence that had followed Dales speech.  
“It’s not me. It’s Faulkner.” Dale said laughing with everyone else, “William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing.”  
“Where are you going?” Andrea asked as Amy stood up.  
“I have to pee.” Amy said to her older sister. “Jeez, you try to be discreet around here.” She said as everyone laughed.   
I watched as she walked into the RV. I looked down at Belle who was curled up in her moms arms grinning at me. When I heard the RV door open and Amy say “We’re out of toilet paper?” I turned around, just in time to see a walker take a bite out of her arm. Everyone started screaming and running when they saw the walkers entering the camp. Shane and I were both up, his gun cocked, and I was notching an arrow.   
“Lori, you get him down!” He yelled, as he fired a shot at a walker that was nearby.   
As he let off shots, I started releasing arrows, as quick as I could. I heard Lori asking Shane what to do. “Lily!” Harley yelled, pulling my handgun off my belt holster. “What do we do?!”  
“Follow Shane, get to the RV! Keep Annabelle between us!” I yelled, releasing another arrow at a walker that got to close.   
“Lily!” I heard a masculine voice call my name, right as I got to the RV. I looked around and noticed that the guys were back and they helped to clear out the walkers quicker.   
“Daryl!” I yelled, running to him. Without thinking about it, he pulled me into his arms, keeping me close just for a moment.   
“You alright?” He asked as he let go. “What about Belle?”  
“She’s fine, I’m fine.”  
I could hear the kids crying as Jim walked back from where he was taking down walkers. I looked over and saw Andrea leaning over Amy, who was bleeding out from her bite wounds. “Oh God.” I said bringing Lori’s attention to them as Andrea started sobbing loudly.   
“I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes.” Jim said, looking at the bodies that lay on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me know what you think, I promise it might get better as it goes on. This is my first real attempt at a Fanfiction, so yeah.


End file.
